


Art For "grow up near lakes"

by afteriwake



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Artwork for the fic "grow up near lakes." Fic summary: Pacey’s parents send him away after they find out about Tamara and he discovers himself in Maine, well, he discovers some things about himself, let’s not get too wild or psychological.





	Art For "grow up near lakes"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sandyk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [grow up near lakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735153) by [sandyk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk). 



> Created for WIP Big Bang 2018.


End file.
